Obey The Prince
by the Last Flowerchild
Summary: After a hard day of training, Goku suffers a broken leg. Unfortunatley, Vegeta is the only one who can really help heal him...in more ways than one. GokuxVegeta slash. Please review.


_Obey The Prince  
_Written by Nezune Otoki & the Last Flowerchild  
**we don't claim anything but the idea for the story**

* * *

In the rocky terrain, pillars of rocks collapsed and two bodies flew furiously through the air landing fatal blows on each other. Another pillar fell to the ground, and then the two halted in the air. They were battered and bloody; close to looking dead. Goku panted heavily as he eyed his saiyan sparing partner Vegeta. Vegeta had insisted that he and Goku train today, but Goku didn't see the need for Vegeta to really get any stronger. He was pretty strong as it is already.

"You stupid…why did you stop, Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded, raising his gloved fist. His normally white gloves were stained with blood. "Getting tired already?" he turned away, a smirk on his face as he said smartly, "I suppose that I'm not surprised—such a lower-class warrior like yourself can't stand up to my awesome power."

Goku was a little hurt by that comment, but hurt was soon replaced by determination and anger for the saiyan prince. " Kaioken!" Goku struck Vegeta in a flash in his back sending him to the ground with a crater forming around the prince. In a split second Goku was at Vegeta's side pulling him up from the ruble only to throw him into the air. Goku suddenly disappeared into hyper speed and proceeded to punch Vegeta.

"Kakarot—" he was cut off as Goku's fist collided squarely in his mouth. He fell to his knees, spitting up blood. The other warrior didn't give him a chance to retaliate; in a moment he was punching him again. Finally, when Vegeta had had enough, he punched Goku. Now it was his turn. "You fool, you thought that you could defeat me, the Prince of all Saiyans? You complete _idiot!" _He didn't feel anything at all—not regret or sympathy—as he punched away at the other man.

Vegeta's last punch sent Goku into a large pillar of rocks. Once he collided with it the rocks crumbled along with Goku; burying him in an enormous pile. Minutes passed, but no sign of Goku breaking free happened at all.

Although Vegeta seemed annoyed by this, in all actuality his brain was screaming for him to go and help the other warrior. He hovered there, inches above the ground, his arms crossed over his chest and an impatient look on his bruised and bloody face. At last he gave into his instincts and hurried over to help Goku, cursing as he did so. "You stupid, moronic…damn it Kakarot, I thought that you could take a punch!" he said this last part with something of concern in his face. He began shifting the rocks slowly, then, when no sign of life came to him, he became frenzied. "Damn it, damn it, damn..." _Kakarot, where are you, you idiot? _

A low cough came from the left of Vegeta. Goku's hand shot out of the rocks weakly. The coughing increased due to lack of air. "V-Vegeta…over here…"

"Kaka…?" his voice was barley audible. Had he ever seen the other warrior in such a desperate situation? He'd witnessed him fight countless enemies, but he'd never really been _that _worried about him…after all, Kakarot always pulled thru, no matter the circumstances. Now he could just leave him here to die, which is what he'd always wanted to do, wasn't it? His mind pictured a world without Kakarot, a horrible and bleak one, devoid of joy or any kind of happiness. He went over without further hesitation, got on his hands and knees, and began burrowing the other warrior out of the rubble. _Stupid Kakarot, _he thought, swallowing in an effort to get rid of his mounting fear, _you're alright, you idiot, so why are you acting like you're not? _

Vegeta finally dug Goku out enough to where he should be able to move on his own. Goku coughed a bit and breathed in the air heavily. " Heh heh, thanks Vegeta. I thought I was a goner for a minute there." Goku rose only to fall on his butt with a scream. " AHHHH!" Goku clutched his right leg tightly as pain shot from his leg up his spine.

"You dumbass." Vegeta said as he took his fighting stance again. He stopped when he noticed that Goku was not joking about his leg. After a moment a smile grew on his face. "Ha!" he cried, "Yes, you've lost, Kakarot! I've won! I've—" He noticed that there were faint tears of pain in the other warrior's eyes. He stopped and frowned over at him. "What, are you hurt or something?" _Damn, I thought he was joking to try and get me to react…I thought he just wanted attention! _Then he thought back to Kakarot's wife; she would kill him if he brought her husband home like this, the vile woman. He had no choice. He rolled his dark eyes and then hissed resentfully, "Come on, we're going to get cleaned up." He tried not to act like it was a big deal as he knelt down and nudged Goku's shoulder a little. "Well get up. Can't you walk?" his voice was harsh and unyielding.

" I don't think I can!" Goku shouted as he tried to get up once again. This time he shifted the weight to the other leg , but he fell down again. '_Well that's weird, I can't feel anything in my left leg at all….this is not good I can't walk on my legs, and I'm out of energy to fly….' _Goku was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't notice the new tears leaking down his face not out of pain, but of helplessness.

"Damn it…Kakarot, stop crying this instant!" Vegeta snapped, roughly taking the other warrior's arm. He hauled Goku up and allowed him to lean against his side heavily. He gritted his teeth as Kakarot heaved out a huge sigh. "Stop that now! Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" he grumbled as he shakily lead the taller warrior over to a pile of rubble. He helped Goku sit down comfortably and then felt his own pain coming to him. His adrenaline was wearing off, and he could feel his whole body aching and howling as he moved. He wiped away a bit of blood that had been dripping down his cheek, then glared down at Kakarot. "I'm going to—" he inhaled sharply, ignoring the fact that it hurt to speak, "—fix you." He didn't meant to sound caring, because after all he wasn't, not in the least, but somehow seeing Goku like that made him feel…well, _odd. _

" You're going to what?" Goku's eyes widened and blinked as if he heard wrong. '_Did Vegeta just say he'd help fix me? No way Vegeta wouldn't do that…he hates me' _Goku's expression sadden at that thought, but he didn't know why really. He then noticed how tired the other saiyan was looking. " Vegeta…you look so tired." Goku then rubbed his hand on his own right leg only wincing when he found a pointed bump. " I must have broken my leg…damnit."

"Broken?" he asked, sighing. He knelt down beside Goku and placed a hand on his leg carelessly. His old way was quickly returning to him. He had no sympathy for those who couldn't hold their own in battle; their kind was meant for combat, and a Saiyan that couldn't fight was useless. "Lay it out straight." When he noticed the pained look on Goku's face, his heart did soften a little, but only for a moment. "Do it and don't complain, idiot! The faster we fix it, the faster that I can get you out of my hair!" In the back of his mind he wondered what Bulma would say when he walked into the house…she better have cooked him supper…suddenly Goku let out a cry of pain and bit his lower lip, trying to hold in more tears. Vegeta realized that he had accidentally pressed down on the broken leg too hard. He opened his mouth to apologize, but stopped himself. Instead of saying that he was sorry, he just said angrily, "I swear that if you complain one more time…"

Goku looked fearful for a moment before holding his tongue finally. Goku decided to take his mind off the pain by going to his thoughts. '_Why does he hate me so much? I thought we were finally starting to be friends.' _An image of him and Vegeta training for fun came to his mind. The images kept flowing until one with him and Vegeta holding hands came to mind. His cheeks dusted pink and his heart skipped a beat. '_What was that about?'_ Goku pondered about why this was happening now and why with Vegeta. Goku shouldn't really care if Vegeta is mean to him, but for some reason he does care. He didn't want the saiyan prince to be mad at him at all.

Meanwhile Vegeta was busy trying to tear off Goku's pant leg in an effort to get a better look at the injury. All the time the agony inside of him kept growing and growing until he couldn't stand anymore. Still, he pushed himself until his legs began to tremble and his arms burned with the effort of working. "You—" he said, wincing in pain, "going to get better…" and he exhaled roughly, spit and blood dripping down his chin as he struggled to stay strong. _I am the Prince of all Saiyans…I don't feel pain, I don't—why is Kakarot looking at me like that? _Goku's eyes were wide with concern. "Stop it," he whispered painfully, "stop looking at me, damn it." He'd never really fairly beaten Goku in sparring before, and although this was his first victory, he didn't really feel all that accomplished. In fact, he felt like the loser. Suddenly he felt very pathetic. "Damn you," he said thru gritted teeth, "damn you…" he couldn't go on any more, not without a break. He fell onto the ground next to Kakarot, breathing raggedly.

" Vegeta!" Goku coughed up some blood from the yelling. He lifted Vegeta from the rocky ground onto his lap. Goku unconsciously stroked Vegeta's hair as his eyes became worried and filled with concern for the saiyan prince. " Vegeta, you over exerted yourself trying to help me….why, why did you help me at all? I thought you hated me?" he didn't expect the other saiyan to answer, in fact, he asked these question more to himself than Vegeta, but he was still very curious. "Don't worry….you'll be ok Vegeta…even if you hate me….I'll make sure you're ok." Goku tried to push the bone back into place, but he didn't have the strength to do so. He looked around for anything to act as a makeshift stint. Finding nothing he tried to relax himself while running his hand through Vegeta's spiky hair.

"Don't—don't _touch _me, Kakarot!"Vegeta snapped, trying to sit up. Finding himself unable to do so, he elbowed Goku's broken leg, making him scream. For some reason, this made him jump. His face reddened as he managed to push himself into a sitting position. Nobody touched him unless he said so. Still, he really did feel bad for the other Saiyan. He gave him a suspicious look. "What was that, Kakarot? You trying to…" _care for me? _He cleared his throat and turned a little red. Nobody ever took care of him unless he said so—nobody ever did _anything _for him unless he said so. He felt as though he must repay this favor, despite his growing resent for the other warrior. So, none to gently, he forced Goku to scoot closer to him. Once that was done, he placed a careful hand on the broken leg. "Don't be so concerned about me, Kakarot." He said, running his hand up Goku's leg. Why he did this, he had no clue. He could just remember how embarrassed and shy he'd felt while under Kakarot's touch. "Don't ever touch me again…unless I say so."

Tears were still sliding down Goku's face as he looked at Vegeta rather hurt. Goku stayed quiet as Vegeta rubbed his hurt leg. Heat radiated from his face at Vegeta's actions, but for some weird reason he didn't mind it. " Vegeta? Why are you still rubbing my leg?" Goku blushed as he asked.

"Why am I what? Oh." He abruptly stopped, but something still held his hand in place. It was Kakarot, his firm grip trapping him. "I…I'm not touching you." He said, despite the fact that Goku was still holding onto him tightly. _Is…is this really happening? Is this real? _He didn't know why, but when he was little he could remember how desperately he'd wanted another Saiyan warrior to play and spar with. Goku was that warrior that he'd wanted his whole life. Now that he was actually here with him, he could imagine himself laying here with Kakarot, holding him and trying to bring him comfort. "No," he spoke aloud, allowing his thoughts to be heard by Goku, "I _won't _stop…not if it's what _I _want." Because, after all, nobody made him do anything.

"Hm?" Goku blinked his eyes at the prince's response. He gave the prince a small smile. "If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted to rub my leg." Goku closed his eyes basking in the moment of Vegeta's hand on his broken leg. '_It feels kinda nice…but still why am I feeling like this with Vegeta? I have a kickass, beautiful wife named ChiChi and I love her….don't I?' _Goku winced again as Vegeta's grip was too much for his pained leg to handle.

"What's wrong, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked mockingly, "Picturing that stupid, Earth-woman that you're tied down to? I wonder what she'd think about you losing to me." He grinned and then released his pressure on Goku's leg. "I don't see who would want to be stuck with a moron like you. I can barley put up with you for a few hours."

Out of every hurtful thing that Vegeta threw at him that one was the one that hurt the most. Goku didn't let Vegeta see that it crushed him though. He needed to be strong, but he wanted to be accepted as Vegeta's equal atleast. The thought of Vegeta hating him, and not even wanting to be near him hurt him worse than a beam shooting through him. " …Yes, I was…theres always someone…..who will love you and put up with your antics Vegeta…..like Bulma." Goku didn't want to say that, but Vegeta hurt him worse than the broken leg he gave Goku.

As Kakarot spoke, there was something in his voice that Vegeta detested. And then, when Goku's gaze met his own, he felt his heart ripping in half. _He looks so sad and pathetic. _He didn't know how to be kind or caring. He wasn't nice or even a little bit compassionate; he was a fighter, used to seeing blood and pain, so why did the look that Goku had on his face hurt him so much? "Kakarot, I'm—" what was he? He searched his brain for the right word. What was it? _Sorry? _No, he was the mighty Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. He was never sorry, and even if he was, then he still wouldn't admit it. Finally he settled with, "I didn't mean it like _that. _God, you idiot, I don't mind you that much." Then he scoffed and added, "And that insolent wife of mine—Bulma—don't even mention her. Just thinking about her and her insistent nagging makes me sick." He said scornfully, "I'd rather have nobody care about me than have her."

Goku was taken back at Vegeta. Strength had come back to both of them and blood stopped flowing from their cuts as well as the coughing. "What do you mean? Don't you love Bulma? Isn't that the reason you married her?" This didn't make since to Goku at all. Why did Vegeta marry Bulma if he didn't want to mention her name?

"Shut up." He snapped irritably, crossing his arms moodily over his chest. "Just shut up about that woman—of course I don't love her, I was just trying to get my mind off of…other things." He admitted, glaring angrily over at Goku. "So there, now you know, even though it's really none of your damn business."

"So wait you don't love her? Then why did you marry her? You could have told her no." Goku then turned his attention to his still broken leg. He tried to force the bone back in place, but it only hurt more than it did a while ago. "AHHH!" His hands retracted from his now swollen leg quickly. Tears dripped onto his pants creating a darker orange color. Whimpers and groans were all that came from the hurt saiyan's mouth.

"Would you just quit doing that? You're not helping, only I can do that!" Vegeta said, his temper rising. He jumped to his feet and, although he still ached, he didn't hesitate to press his hands firmly to the swollen leg. "Don't touch it again; you'll just make it worse, Kakarot…idiot." He then peered over into Goku's face and frowned when he saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "Damn it, what did I say about crying, dumbass?" he demanded, reaching a hand out and roughly wiping the tears away. "I hate it when you cry." He turned his attention back towards the leg. "Just quit being so…I hate seeing you like that, you moron. You're not supposed to be the one like that—the other stupid Earthlings are supposed to be the weak ones. That's why I hate them so much, because they're so despicably weak." He leaned down closer to get a better look at the broken leg. Trying not to let Goku hear, he whispered to himself, "That's why you're better than them, than all of them…you're not weak."

To any normal mortal Vegeta's words would have been inaudible, but not for the saiyan Goku. He heard Vegeta's words and beamed slightly. "Really Vegeta? Does that mean you don't hate me?" Vegeta's eyes shifted to the chipper saiyan. Goku had a grin and was waiting for some sort of response from the prince.

"Do I think what? Oh…damn…" he turned the other way to hide the redness that was now rising in his cheeks. "Yes, you idiot, I do happen to think that." He said this in an almost resentful way, angry at both Goku and himself for allowing his thoughts to be heard. "But you're still not good enough for me, the Prince of Saiyans…" Yet he couldn't help but to desire Goku…he desired him for more than just a sparring partner. This made him flustered and even angrier. Why didn't he know how to express himself? "Kakarot, I—" he cut himself off before he could say anything embarrassing. Instead of speaking, he simply turned back to face Goku and reached forward. Without restraint he pressed his fist to Goku's warm cheek. Gradually, as they sat there staring at each other, their eyes shining brilliantly, Vegeta's fist uncurled and his fingers roughly ran along Goku's cheek.

Goku stared at Vegeta who was blushing mad right now and couldn't help but smile at the prince. Instinctively Goku leaned into the prince's touch; wanting to feel more of Vegeta's touch. '_Why am I wanting more? Don't I love ChiChi? But….I want to be near Vegeta even more than ChiChi….My heart acts like it needs him, like I need him with me…..' _Goku did love ChiChi once, but now his feelings are being directed to the saiyan prince Vegeta. His eyes opened slightly looking at a flustered Vegeta. '_Awww he's so cute with that blush on his face.'_ Now it was the taller saiyan's turn to blush. Goku has never thought of calling Vegeta cute, but he couldn't help it Vegeta was flat out adorable when flustered. Goku's hand slowly reached up and placed his hand on top of the prince's stiff one.

_You don't have to be so scared, _Goku's eyes seemed to say. Vegeta swallowed and looked down at the ground beneath them. His gaze wandered over to the rubble. He felt himself filling with guilt at what he'd done to the other warrior. "We—I—shouldn't have taken things so far…maybe sometimes…" could he say it? He'd never said anything so heartfelt in his life, but… "Maybe sometimes winning isn't everything…" _No, it is, but perhaps Kakarot is more important. _He settled on this thought. He'd never fully allow his will to win bend to his desire for Kakarot. That was just something that he refused to do. His hand hesitated before pulling Goku closer. Vegeta stayed there, his face now inches away from the other warrior's. He inhaled Kakarot's scent and smiled in his usual way. "Damn idiot." He mumbled before deciding to kiss Goku's forehead. "Don't make me apologize again, or I'll really kick your ass."

Goku laughed a little at Vegeta's words and blushed at Vegeta's little kiss to his forehead. " Alright alright fine…..but you are so cute when you blush you know that right?" Goku suddenly realized what he said and tightly shut his eyes expecting to be thrown into another wall of rocks. '_Why did I say that, I really need to be more careful of what I say out loud sometimes.'_

Instead of becoming angry, Vegeta just became totally embarrassed. "I am _not _cute!" he said resentfully, crossing his arms over his chest once again. "How dare you, you lower-class…" his voice trailed off when he remembered how defenseless Kakarot was. He just turned away and said smartly, a smirk upon his face, "Fine, talk like that all you want, Kakarot, but it's not going to earn you another kiss." Had those words really left his mouth? What the hell was he thinking? They were both married, and Goku had that stupid brat…what was he trying to do? Then an odd thought came to him. The fact was that he didn't give a damn about Bulma, Chi-Chi, or Gohan. He hated them all anyways. In the end, all he wanted was Kakarot, nobody else.

"What? Awwwwwwwwww." Goku pouted, but wandered why he wanted the prince to give him another kiss anyway. Goku ran images of both ChiChi and Vegeta and found out that Goku rather enjoyed the prince much better than his own wife. He felt guilty now, but then thought over it again. Being with Vegeta just felt right to him; safe from everyone and anything. The prince even puts up with him better than ChiChi, not to mention cares about him more. '_I get it now, I…..I'm in love with Vegeta….but he may not feel the same at all. Sure he can stand me and even may like me as a friend, but I want it to be more than that…..come to think of it, why did Vegeta kiss my head?' _Goku tried moving again; wincing as the movement caused plenty of discomfort.

"Quit squirming." Vegeta said, sitting down on the ground beside Goku. In the back of his mind he wondered why the other warrior was being so sheepish. Didn't he understand that when people kissed your forehead, that generally meant that someone liked you? Stupid Kakarot. "You're the biggest dumbass in the damn world…" _and I think that I may lo—_like _you for it. Not love, never love. I'm not that weak and stupid. Never…maybe? _He scooted over towards Goku and roughly pulled him over into his lap. "Idiot, come over here." When Goku opened his mouth to say something, Vegeta said harshly, "And shut the hell up while you're at it—I don't want to hear your damn voice."

Goku quickly shut up and enjoyed being in the Prince's arms. He rested his head hesitantly on Vegeta's hard, but soft chest. He relaxed more when the prince didn't push him away. He gazed at his still broken leg and frowned. He still had to get it fixed, and he couldn't do it on his own. Vegeta didn't seem to know what to do at all in this situation except for not letting him move his own leg. Goku's eyes suddenly felt a little heavy, but he wouldn't let himself fall asleep. It wasn't safe to sleep right now since he lost so much blood and probably is still losing some from his leg. To keep himself awake he lifted his head off of Vegeta and tried to fly off, or atleast levitate.

"Quit that!" Vegeta snapped angrily, pulling him back down into his lap. "Don't do that on your own, idiot! You'll end up hurting your own stupid ass!" He held Goku tightly and rose up into the air himself. "And I don't want you to go around telling everyone about what we're doing here—if you do, then I really will kill you." He said quietly, his eyes shifting about, looking for the way that they'd come. He found it, then began flying swiftly in that direction. As he flew, he felt Goku gripping him tightly. _Don't worry, _he thought, glaring down at the ground below them, _I won't let you go._

Goku held tightly onto Vegeta as the prince carried him off. "Thank you Vegeta." He said in a whispered tone. Goku decided to just hang on for the ride and try not to fall asleep. Minutes later the taller saiyan was having difficulty with keeping his eyes open though. They kept drooping with every minute, and every time Goku caught himself he'd quickly wake up and shake his head to wake himself. Vegeta's comforting hold was also not proving help as it only relaxed him even more; just coaxing him to sleep.

"Don't go to sleep, not yet." Vegeta murmured, gently squeezing Goku's hand. "You damn idiot, you can't go to sleep yet." He flew a little faster, but had to end up slowing down because he himself was exhausted. He had to get Kakarot home before he allowed himself to collapse. Only when he saw Goku safe and tended to would he finally be able to fully relax. "We're almost to your house, Kakarot," he said, trying to engage the other warrior in conversation in an effort to keep him awake. "Just please don't tell your wretched Earth-woman what we've been up to; I'll be in enough trouble with Bulma as it is." He said this last part rather bitterly. The thought of going home with anyone that wasn't Kakarot depressed him. That stupid woman Chi-Chi didn't know how to take care of the idiot properly—only he could do it.

"Te-tell ChiChi….what?" Goku responded tiredly. Wherever Vegeta was taking him he hoped he wouldn't leave him. Goku became upset at the thought of Vegeta leaving him alone wherever he was going to be taken, and just leave to go check on Bulma. His eyes were drooping again, but Goku fought hard to stay awake; even though it was killing him to stay awake any longer. His adrenaline was gone, wounds were still open, and he was exhausted over his limit.

"Don't tell her anything, just demand that she take care of y—" no, Chi-Chi wouldn't be the one to tend to Kakarot. It would be himself. "Just stop questioning me; I'm not going to leave you alone with that woman. I'll take care of you, because she's just so damn incompetent…I don't understand how you can tolerate her idiocy." Quickly, as if he were afraid to be caught at it, Vegeta ran one of his gloved hands thru Goku's black hair. As an afterthought he added, "I don't understand how I can deal with your idiocy."

"Heh heh….maybe it's because…you actually….care about me more…..than you think….Vegeta." Goku said softly. Goku shut his eyes, but made sure to remain conscious. '_Yeah I do love Vegeta even if he doesn't love me…I'll try to stay away from him if he doesn't love me back, but it might be hard to stay away from him. He is my sparring partner not to mention he lives with my old first friend Bulma and I take frequent visits there.' _Goku smiled as an image of him and the prince just sitting on a tree watching the stars in each other's arms, just being content. _' Yeah that would be very nice.'_

_He and Kakarot…together…holding hands and—damn it, don't go there—kissing…_Vegeta shut his eyes tightly to get this image out of his head. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, and he was married, he was probably going to have kids one day…He thought back to Bulma and remembered just how much he didn't give a damn about her. The only reason that he'd even married her to begin with was because he wanted to stop thinking of Goku all the time. Ever since he'd first met Kakarot he hadn't been able to get him out of his mind—his eagerness to take on the world, his smile, his laugh—but of course he had been unable to. Who would be able to forget such an amazing person? Now he was regretting his decision to marry more and more. He didn't really know why he regretted it, because he couldn't actually do anything serious seeing as Kakarot was still married to his cursed wife. He wondered if Goku really still loved her… "Maybe," he said at last, "I might care about you—_might…" _he swallowed down his fear and worked up his confidence to say, "And you probably care for me a lot, and I wouldn't blame you for it. I am the Prince of all Saiyans after all. Who _wouldn't _like me?"

"Yeah you could say I care about you…a lot." Goku responded softly trying to keep himself conscious. Even now he could feel the grip he had on the saiyan prince start to slowly weaken. '_Damnit don't fall!'_ He tried to hold on as long as he could until he was home; which shouldn't be long now.

Vegeta realized that Kakarot's grip was loosening, so he cradled the warrior closer to him. "I'm not going to let you fall, idiot. Relax." He flew as fast as he could possibly manage until they arrived at Kakarot's house. He landed outside of the house, and tried to adjust Goku's position in his arms to make it seem like he was just doing him a favor and nothing more; he didn't want it to seem like he actually cared about the other warrior. Vegeta didn't even have to knock on the door. The spiteful woman came running out of the house, her son watching from a window. Chi-Chi's eyes grew wide when she saw the state of her husband.

"What did you do to him?" she snapped, trying to take Goku away from him. Vegeta wouldn't let her, though. He held Kakarot to him and pushed past her into the house. He also pushed a wide-eyed Gohan to the side.

"Where the hell is his room?" Vegeta asked, glaring over at the woman.

"_Our _room," Chi-Chi said snappishly, "is down the hall."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the woman then went and found Goku's room. He carefully placed the warrior down on the bed; he was asleep now. He hadn't been able to make it to the house. The prince smiled a little and went to run a hand thru Goku's hair, but Chi-Chi stopped him. She barged into the room, Gohan trailing close behind. Vegeta noticed this and asked the kid, "Hey, stupid kid, why don't you go away and let the adults talk?"

Gohan glared at him, went to open his mouth to retaliate, but Chi-Chi didn't let him. "Yes, Gohan, go do your homework." The kid sulked away to his room. Once he had left, she turned her wrath towards Vegeta. "You stupid, ignorant—what the hell did you do to my husband?"

"Oh, shut up, woman! It's just a broken leg! He'll live."

Her face became flushed with anger. _"Just _a broken leg? Really, _just _a broken leg? Vegeta, you've got to be the worst, most disgusting, stupid—"

"Well at least I brought him back!" he said defensively.

"Maybe if winning wasn't the most important thing to you, then my husband would be able to walk!"

This cut Vegeta deeply. He paled at the words, crossed his arms over his chest, and looked down at the ground. All he had the nerve to say was, "Whatever. Think what you want, you stupid woman. I don't really care what you do, just make him better." He himself would've tended to Goku, but he didn't have a clue how to do so. The only kind of medical skill he had—if it could even be called that—was senzu beans. He left the room for a while. He'd be there when Kakarot woke up, though.

When Vegeta left the room ChiChi huffed and got to work. "Oh Goku, why did have to get hurt infront of Gohan; couldn't you have waited until he was somewhere else?" she barked out angrily. ChiChi grabbed a cloth and proceeded to clean the blood from the swollen leg. Once that was done she furiously placed two stable blocks of wood against each side of Goku's broken right leg, and then wrapped bandages around it tightly to keep it in place. The last thing he did was put an ice pack on the bandaged leg to bring down the swelling. "There that should help you Goku, because when you're better you're going to get a good talking and beating for making Gohan and I upset!" She left Goku to go talk to Gohan about his dad. Her voice reached the door before she entered the boy's room. "Gohan, it's ok your daddy is going to be ok now." Her hand just opened the door to find her son not in the room studying. "Ahhhhh! Not again!" She hurried to the window to see Gohan flying off in the outfit Piccolo gave him. "Gohan! Get back here and finnish your homework! I said you can't see that Piccolo guy!" ChiChi stopped ytelling seeing that it wasn't really going to bring Gohan back. "Ugggghhh!" She just walked back to the kitchen too cook.

Goku's eyes opened slowly to the setting sun. He tried to get up, but couldn't do so without pain rippling through every fiber of his being. "Ahh! Damn I should be more careful when I move around after training." He then laughed a little. That was Goku for you. Even if he was in pain he'd laugh about it later on. Goku's eyes traveled to the makeshift cast and smiled. '_Well atleast I'll get better faster.'_

Meanwhile Vegeta was sleeping soundly on the couch. He hadn't meant to allow himself to give into his desire to rest, but he couldn't help it; he'd gotten Kakarot home, and that was as much as he could do. Now he could soundly sleep, knowing that his sparring partner would be okay. He was dreaming of he and Goku; they were sparring high in the air, going at it like they'd never done before.

_Vegeta, you sure are strong._

_Ready to give up yet, Kakarot?_

_You know that I never give up._

As Goku flew near him, Vegeta reached out, grabbed his orange gi, and pulled him into his arms. He kissed him and before he knew it the training was over and they were locked in each other's embrace. They were—

"He's awake, if you want to know." Chi-Chi said to Vegeta, punching his shoulder roughly. "So get up and go apologize!"

Vegeta stirred and rubbed his eyes. "W-What? Apologize?"

"Yes," she said irritably, "go and say you're sorry for breaking his leg."

"No!" He grumbled, rising tiredly to his feet. "Because it was training—that's the point! I'm not going to apologize for giving him what he deserved!"

"Vegeta!"

"Woman!" he retaliated, waving off her yelling and making his way towards Goku's room. She continued to yell insults after him, but he didn't really care. He simply went into Kakarot's room, closed and locked the door, then went over and sat on the bed beside the broken warrior. He cleared his throat and said awkwardly, "Your stupid wife yelled at me," he said, running a gloved hand nervously thru his spiky hair. "Something about apologizing, but since I never do anything wrong, I won't be doing that. Instead I was thinking of doing something else…" When Goku gave him a puzzled look, he grabbed his hand roughly, not really knowing how to go about doing this. He knew what he wanted to do, but not _how _to do it. Instead of really focusing on what he didn't know how to do, he focused on what he did know—he knew he wanted to win Kakarot over.

Goku just smiled at him. "Hey Vegeta feeling any better? You were pretty beat up the last time I saw you heh heh." Goku stared at Vegeta's puzzled face smiling at him reassuringly. He wanted the tense prince to relax, but for the prince to relax Goku needed to reassure him that everything was going to be ok. '_He's so tense… I wonder what he's stressing over about. Maybe I can help him calm down.'_ Goku's other hand came and rested on the prince's hand, and squeezed reassuringly. "Relax Vegeta you don't have to be so tense."

"I am _not _tense!" he snapped, sounding indeed quite tense. He felt Goku's grip on his hand tighten and for some reason he calmed down. Well, perhaps he really was tense. Okay, fine, if Kakarot wanted him to relax, then he would. There was nothing to worry about now other than his complete lack of romantic experience. Usually when he was with Bulma he just made demands of her. 'Woman, go get me something to eat, and make it good,' or something like that. So, instead of doing something sweet—he did detest sweet; he thought of it as a sign of weakness—he simply laid down next to Goku and demanded, "You, Kakarot, come over here." Goku seemed confused, but wordlessly complied. Vegeta smiled to himself. Good; apparently Kakarot was more of a woman that he'd originally thought. Without a word, he put his arms around Goku and ran his hands across his skin. "Don't tell the woman that I said this, but maybe we shouldn't push things so far next time. I don't want to have to see you like this ever damn time we train, and God knows that your dumb ass never knows when to quit.

Goku beamed at Vegeta's caring words. His heart skipped another beat in reaction to a sweeter side of Vegeta. He snuggled the prince as a blush crept onto his face as well. Goku felt so relaxed and at peace that he could sleep on his own willingly. When he'd sleep with ChiChi he always didn't feel like sleeping and wasn't at the same peace as he was when he was with Vegeta. The more Goku compared the prince to his wife, the more he found that he loved Vegeta. "Ok I won't tell her, but it's just training…..it was just a coincidence that I broke my leg Vegeta." Goku said as he kept snuggling the prince's chest unknowingly.

_Oh God, he's getting closer…_ Vegeta felt his face reddening; was he beginning to sweat? _What do I do? Do I—don't panic, don't get tense or he'll notice and… _"Kakarot, I…well, damn it…" how to continue? Screw it, screw thinking about it or thinking things over. He was sick of doing that. Either he'd get rejected, or not, and since he'd gotten rejected before, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "You idiot." He murmured as he ran a hand thru Kakarot's hair. Slowly, so as not to alarm the other man, he moved in closer and closer until, "Kiss me now, Kakarot." He didn't wait for a response, however. He tugged on Goku's gi and brought him over into the kiss. There wasn't any rejection at all, only compliance. Vegeta felt his mouth curling into a smile as he ended it. "If you're good I might give you another." He said with a smirk.

Goku was in a daze now. The feel of Vegeta's lips on his own was better than anything; even food. He wanted more of Vegeta's kisses. He never felt anything like this with ChiChi before. His mind was made up now; he loved the saiyan prince and was willing to leave ChiChi to be with him. He didn't care if Bulma or ChiChi would be mad. Goku just wanted to be with Vegeta were he belonged; with his true soul mate. The blush still stained his face and only increased as he leaned over gently and slowly to give the prince a sweet and meaningful kiss this time. When he pulled away he couldn't resist and gave Vegeta a rougher kiss. The taller saiyan's hand played with the blue, skin tight suit Vegeta wore as his right hand caressed the prince's face. Instinctively Goku leaned more into Vegeta; wanting to be closer to the other.

Vegeta pulled away for a moment, stunned by the other warrior's confidence. This definitely wasn't rejection, but it still scared him. He wanted to satisfy Goku, to give him whatever he wanted, yet he didn't want to hurt him in the process, and since he was such a rough person he wasn't sure if Kakarot was ready for him. Fine, if he wanted this, then Vegeta would certainly oblige him. He leaned forward and hissed in Goku's ear, "Damn you." He kissed the other warrior's cheek lightly, then gradually moved closer until he found his lips. He molded his lips to the other Saiyan's and began kissing him. This time he didn't pull away until he heard a knock on the door. It was Chi-Chi.

"Goku, I—damn it, who locked this door? Vegeta, get up and unlock it this instant!"

He urged Kakarot to back away from him and laughed. "Stupid woman, why don't you go and nag your son? I'm busy." Then he turned his attention back to Goku and pulled him into his arms. "Come here." He hugged the Siayan tightly, glaring at the door. "I'm not going to let that woman in here." Goku just smiled.

"You don't have to she might just kick the door down if she really wants to get in here. ChiChi would rather not ruin her house though." Goku said knowingly. His head nestled into Vegeta's chest as he sighed contently. '_Ok so he kissed me; that must mean something right? Could he possibly like me or even possibly love me? I'm really curious now, but should I even ask him?... Yea I will." _"Vegeta? Why did you want me to kiss you? Do you like me or something?" Goku looked up at Vegeta while asking him, and now he waited with eagerness in his black eyes. His eyes grew even more hopeful when he saw saiyan prince blushing and averting his eyes from Goku's own.

"Just what the hell kind of question is that supposed to be?" he asked edgily. "Of course I don't, you idiot; we're enemies, rivals, nothing more…" _And so much more, _his mind willed him to say, but he couldn't. "I…you…and me…we should…" since when was he so awkward? Damn, he was acting just like a terrified child. How pathetic. He was the Prince of all Siayans, not a coward. _I'm no damn coward. _"Yes, if you must know, I do like you…but only a little. We're still not friends are anything, just—" he leaned over and kissed Goku's cheek, "—training partners."

Goku's expression faded to hurt and confusion. "Wh-what? But I….you…" Black hair covered Goku's eyes as silent and clear tears dripped onto Vegeta's blue suit. He knew that this was a possibility, but now he just didn't even want to let the other saiyan go; even if he had to. He didn't want to lose Vegeta to anyone. He wanted Vegeta to accept his feelings, but he couldn't force the prince to do such a thing. The next thing Goku knew he was tasting blood. He must have gritted his teeth without noticing it. It just hurt so much that Vegeta was doing this while only feeling that he and Goku were training partners.

Vegeta watched Goku cry silently, not saying a word until finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Kakarot, I…" Sorry wasn't enough. Nothing was enough anymore. He ran his hands down Kakarot's lower back, and then let out a troubled sigh. He felt so good pressed against Goku like that…like everything was perfect and right in the world. He knew that new enemies would arise, that he'd have to let Kakarot go to fight and possibly even die. Would Vegeta really let that happen without first having told the other warrior how he felt about him? "I can't say that I like you, because I don't like you, idiot. I love you." He paused, then chuckled to himself, and then held Kakarot a little closer. "You should feel honored that someone such as myself—a Prince—cares for you at all. Oh, and damn it, what did I say about crying!" He made Goku look up at him with his teary, bruised face. "Don't do it." He said scolding, wiping them away.

As Vegeta's words sank into Goku's head he began to calm down. He then raised a hand to wipe away the blood at his mouth when Vegeta stopped him. Goku blushed even more as Vegeta's face was an barely an inch away from his. He blushed red when the prince's tongue ran over the blood on his chin up to his mouth, while giving the taller saiyan another kiss. "You idiot." The prince said while laughing. Goku began to smile and leaned into Vegeta more for comfort. "Vegeta, I love you." Goku said quietly. His arms clung to Vegeta desperately; afraid that if he let the prince go Vegeta would disappear.

"Damn straight you do." He commented, wiping some blood away from Kakarot's lips. "No crying and no bleeding; no getting hurt." Vegeta kissed the corner of Goku's mouth. "And don't question me, either." His hands ran along Goku's muscular stomach. "You are," he said, blushing madly, "pretty amazing, though still not amazing as me."

"Ok almighty Prince Vegeta." Goku said happily as he blushed at Vegeta's touch. Vegeta then felt the taller saiyan nuzzle his chest slowly. Goku sighed contently as Vegeta continued to rub his sore muscles. Goku knew that Vegeta wasn't a romantic, but he also knew that Vegeta had his own way of being sweet and caring even though it doesn't seem like it. Holding Goku close to him was more than enough to make Goku feel safe and relaxed. Kisses from the prince also satisfied him very well; even if he wanted more he knew there would be more. On instinct Goku leaned in and kissed Vegeta's chest lightly before nuzzling it again.

"Yes, Kakarot, that's right," he said, grinning smugly to himself, "Prince Vegeta is right." His gloved hands found Goku's hands and squeezed them. "You've got to get better, idiot, because the longer you're hurt, the longer I have to wait to have an excuse to see you." Goku nodded in understanding and submitted to the prince's will; Vegeta leaned forward, kissed the other warrior's forehead and then his bruised right cheek. "And no more bleeding, because then I'll have to clean you up." His tongue flickered out, grazed the corner of Goku's mouth that had been bleeding moments before, and his smile grew. "You're lucky to be treated like this by a prince like me." He thought, running his fingers along Kakarot's muscular arms lightly, _I really do enjoy seeing him bend to my will like this. Does he realize just how good he looks right now?_

Goku licked his dry lips at Vegeta's tease. '_Does he know what that does to me?' _He then layed down on the prince's chest and tried to recover. With Vegeta relaxing his muscles Goku drifted off into the unconscious.

Vegeta watched the other warrior sleep with a slight smile on his face. "That's right, idiot, sleep." And he closed his own eyes and let himself relax. He really did love training.

* * *

Credit for the Vegeta parts goes to the Last Flowerchild. Nezune Otoki wrote the Goku parts. Thanks for reading and remember that reviews are love.


End file.
